Alias
by Cloverfish
Summary: “From now on, this is your alias, soldier. Welcome to the COMSUMBIN.” Colonnello's PoV. He only wanted her to remember his name...it's just that he ran out of time before he even managed to give her his real name...


**Alias**

**Attention:** probably OOC? Maybe. This fanfiction was inspired by one of my fellow members in a forum somewhere on the internet. ColoLal if you squint? Nah. (Is written in Colonnello's POV) Written in the middle of a writer's block. (A reason for Hysteria's hiatus).

**Blurb**: Well, I know, Colonnello is probably his real name already. But…well…without a family name, I just feel weird, you know? So let's just make it an alias. In fanfictions, everything IS possible.

* * *

I was given an alias. Colonnello.

_"From now on, this is your alias, soldier. Welcome to the COMSUMBIN."_

Pfft. Does everyone have their own aliases here in the military? Sure, it's easier to remember aliases. Most are one-word names. Still, don't they know that he NEVER like his alias?

"Hey, Colonel!"

"Colonel! Colonel! Geez, don't you have any other nickname for me, hey?" I protested. That other boy only smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, colone—err, I mean, senior. But the trainer was looking for you. She was really angry, you know? You've been making her wait for…fifteen minutes." He continued, scratching his head. When he said 'fifteen minutes', my stare was broken.

"OH GREAT!! Fifteen minutes already, he!? I'm supposed to bring her the guns in _TEN MINUTES!_"

The trainer is a 'she'. That's right. Lal Mirch, age unknown. Blue hair, and _definitely needing anger management class_. No, seriously. Bossy, short-tempered, harsh, and have I mentioned bossy? Sure, she's beautiful and such, and it's not like I don't respect her…but… call me old-styled or what, but honestly, at first glance, I didn't think she _can_ train us.

* * *

And I find myself. Interested. In. Her.

Goodness!! She CAN train after all! And unbelievably, she train the _Spartan style_. I can't count how many times I have received those crazy slaps!For _every single mistake,_ she would give _one slap_. So in a day, I receive, like, twenty or so slaps. Not as bad as the others, who received about fifty or sixty every day. Wow, one of them even considered escaping from COMSUMBIN, one day. Salutations, my friend, for you are about to choose the quickest way of dying.

Anyway, back to the main topic.

Lal Mirch. Age unknown, blue haired, needing anger management class, and is _a beauty of its own kind_. If I have to say it, she's like, those rough girls in the middle of a harsh environment in the movies…she commands her juniors harshly, and straight to the point, exactly like a man.

If she wasn't wearing a skirt, and didn't have long hair, I would've thought she was a man. A pretty one.

* * *

What's this, Lion King? Or some kind of drama featuring teenagers in love and denial?

I'm keeping the fact that I'm interested in her—no, that I _fell in love _with her, for myself. Well, it IS supposed to be a secret. But I swear, I nearly choked when I noticed she was staring at me with a blushing face.

"Hey, w-what's with the stare, trainer?" I asked. She snapped awake. Must've realized that she was staring at me.

"F-forget about it!" She scowled. I only stared at her, before grinning. I picked a bottle of fresh water and walked to her.

SPLASH!

"Hey, I'm taller than trainer!" I said, cheerily. She only gaped blankly before glaring at me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Whoa, when she's angry, she's kinda cute… err, never mind. I grinned even wider before rubbing her head with my hands. "What? I was just stating the fact! You ARE shorter than me, trainer! Or…can I just call you Lal?"

SPLASH!

The next moment, I was as wet as she was. Okay, I think I got her attention; at least she didn't slap me…

* * *

I only stared at the higher-ups.

"What? The arcobalenos?"

Arcobaleno. From the rumors that I heard, it's some kind of a curse. Why must she be cursed, of all people? Of course ANYONE can go, right? Why must it be HER!?

"Can't I replace her?" I asked. The higher-ups only shook their head.

"She is the most capable of all the others to undergo that curse. And besides, even if you are capable as well, that curse has already taken place. You will not be able to replace her in the middle of the process."

They said so. However, I am going to prove that they are wrong. Nothing will stop me. All that for her to remember my name. Not as a soldier she tutored….I….I just wanted to be something else for her…

* * *

I did replace her in the end. But I guess the higher-ups did have a point. In the end, both of us received the curse, and Lal's was not even complete.

In the end, both of us were expelled from the COMSUMBIN.

I and another six were known as the seven arcobalenos.

But Lal didn't. She WAS supposed to be one. And then I replaced her place.

Was it right for me to do so? Just so that she remembered me when I die, if I lost my chance of carving my name in her memory myself?

* * *

I'm happy.

Even if I were about to die, I'm happy.

I guess it was tears of happiness that came out from my eyes when I heard her screaming my name. I guess my feelings were returned.

Have I made myself worthy enough so that she would remember me? If not…well, actually, I don't know since when do I say 'hey' by the end of my sentences. It just came to me after some time. But I hope that actually leaves her some kind of memory about me. I mean, soldiers are remembered for their acts, but people quote them too! Maybe she would remember my name for that?

Then again,…I haven't given her my real name, have I? She screamed my name. Sure, or to be more exact, my **alias**. Colonnello.

No one other than those bloody higher-ups know my real name.

So when people die, they leave a name.

I don't.

I leave an alias.

* * *

**Goodness, did all those make sense? Doodle, since I practically wrote this without thinking at all. **


End file.
